Not My Boyfriend!
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Lily bashes Jennie for trying to break her and James up.


A/N: This little gift fic, is my dear Red. This is a huge thank you for all the recruitment she's done for my new forum Hogwarts Houses Challenges. I really do appreciate it, my dear little Troublemaker :)

Lily came storming into the Gryffindor common room. Her face set in lines of anger, her green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Sirius spotting her, frowned and wondered what the name in Holy Morgana, was going on. He knew she was supposed to be with James down in Hogsmeade. He quickly moved before she could go up to her dorm.

"Whoa there, Lily flower, what's wrong?"

"Like you don't know!"

Lily gave him a scathing look and made to move again. But Sirius blocked her path.

"What do you mean, like I wouldn't know? Know what? What's that idiot done this time?"

"Move, Black. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? What's going on?"

"You want to know? You really want to know?"

Sirius frowned and nodded.

"Your mate, was wrapped around Jennie Howser in the bar of the Three Broomsticks!"

"WHAT? No way!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to go upstairs."

"Lily flower, James would never do that to you. I know he can be a bit of an idiot, but he loves you more than anything else on this planet."

Finally a tear made its way down her cheek. Sirius cautiously moved to hug Lily, he relaxed a little when she didn't smack him away.

"I love him too Sirius, more than I thought I ever could."

"If Jennie Howser was wrapped around him, then that was her doing, not his. He can't stand her. You should hear the names he calls her." Sirius ended with a small chuckle.

Lily looked in the amused grey eyes and saw the truth there. He let go of the embrace and moved her toward the sofa and sat her down in front of the roaring fire. Lily divested herself of her outdoor clothing and slumped back.

"What do I do?"

"What do you mean? Unless I'm being particularly thick today, which is doubtful."

Lily hiccupped a laughed and lightly smacked Sirius on the arm.

"All I mean is, do I let James explain. Or, do I confront Jennie, and then bash the shit out of her?"

"I would do both. I would love to see you bash that little tart."

Again, Lily laughed. Why was it that Sirius, always managed to make her laugh, when she knew she should be feeling pissed off and angry.

Just then the portrait swung open, and James, came stumbling in looking thoroughly worried.

"Lils, there you are! Why didn't you meet me?"

"Oh, I did. Only you looked like you were having a better time with Jennie Howser."

James' face grew dark. His hazel eyes behind the lenses of his rectangular glasses, flashed with disgust and anger.

Sirius was on his feet in a nanosecond. Those were the warning signs that James was about to blow his stack.

"Hey buddy, chill okay? Lily knows that little tart initiated it, not you."

Jennie came tripping into the common room without a care in the world. This time Lily was on her feet in a nanosecond. Before anyone could stop her, she was hitting Jennie, hard.

"Get off me you bloody stupid bitch," Jennie screamed.

"You stay away from my boyfriend, bitch!"

James and Sirius could only watch in awe as Lily, laid the smack-down on Jennie.

"Damn Prongs, I wouldn't go getting that one riled too often, you'll have no cock left." Sirius said raising his voice to be heard over the ruckus.

"Pads, don't be so bloody crass."

The noise of both girls screaming, as hair was pulled, and nails raked bare flesh, made everyone come out from the dormitories above. Remus and Peter appeared, and flew down the stairs to the common room below.

"What in the name of Merlin, is going on here? Why is Lily attacking her?"

"Oh, Jennie tried and failed to break me and Lily up!"

James didn't take his eyes off the fight going on. Remus sighed, he knew as Prefect it was his responsibility to break the fight up. But he wasn't looking forward to it. He nudged Sirius.

"Help me break this up Pads. I need you to grab Lily, while I grab Jennie."

Just then the sound of tearing cloth stopped the fight anyway. Lily had managed to pull the front of Jennie's blouse and now the other girl was exposed.

"Wow, so those aren't real then," said Sirius mildly. A sock was hanging out of the cup of Jennie's bra.

Jennie's face was bright red with embarrassment as she fled from the common room to the dorms above.

"That's right bitch, you stay away from MY boyfriend!"

Lily grinned triumphantly at the Marauders.

"Remind me not to cross you." James said as he grabbed Lily, and kissed her passionately. Lily, went gooey and clung.

"Okay, break that up you two. Lily, let me check you for any injuries."

Remus gave her a no nonsense look, that brooked no argument. Lily disentangled herself from James, and allowed Remus to heal the scratches on her arms.

"Now, I need to know what is going on. Don't worry, I'm not going to report you, but I'm also not going to lie for you either."

So, James told Remus everything that had happened. As did Lily. By the end Peter was grinning.

"What are you grinning about Wormy?"

"Jennie with her shirt open."

"Ew, trust you Pete."

Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust at the memory.

"I think I'm going to need to have my mind scourgified."

They all laughed and agreed, with the exception of Peter. It was the first time he'd seen any girl in a state of undress.

Remus looked at his watch and announced in was time to go down for dinner. Lily looked at James. James looked at Lily. She silently vowed to learn to trust James a bit more. James, meanwhile, vowed to get Lily vexed more often, he reckoned it could be great fun. James slung an arm around Lily, kissed her temple and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I love you Lils."

"I love you too James."


End file.
